Olvido
by Soren429
Summary: Pensó que le gritaría, que lo golpearía y lo llevaría arrastrando a su propio cuarto, donde lo follaría salvajemente como sólo él podía hacerlo. Era precisamente lo que necesitaba, violencia, placer y dolor físico para ignorar el sentimiento que le envenenaba el alma.


Olvido

Notas

Este fic es un intento desesperado por redimir mi falta hacia una gran amiga del Liceo. Cuando leas esto mujer, espero que sepas que te quiero un mundo y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños super atrasado.

Beta: Benihime-san

Couple: William T. Spears; Grell Sutcliff

Disclaimer: El sexy pelirojo le pertenece a Toboso-sama, al igual que William, Sebastian, Udertaker… y todos por los que alguna vez nos desangramos escandalosamente.

La luna era preciosa esa noche. Grande, blanca y redonda como un queso fresco en medio de un cielo inusualmente despejado para aquella tormentosa parte del continente europeo.

Eso no parecía importarle mucho al joven Sutcliff. Callado, pelirrojo y taciturno. De sotea en sotea con la suave brisa estival desordenando los cortos mechones de fuego y noche.

A pocos metros le seguía William T. Spears. Shinigami clase B, decente, cordial y dedicado aunque no excepcionalmente talentoso, increíblemente más callado que su compañero, el cual le ignoraba con tal maestría que bien pudo perderlo a los pocos minutos de iniciada la misión.

No es difícil de entender el sentimiento que espesaba las estelas de aire frío que rodeaba a la peculiar pareja.

Era frustración, confusión, un mar de bilis negra atascado en la garganta; todo envuelto en un sutil halo de sincero rencor.

Hace no mucho los dos compartían el mismo aliento, enredados entre las sábanas de William, con el nombre del otro en los labios, las pieles cálidas ávidas de caricias entre miradas rebosantes de voluptuosidad…

Pero al final siempre era lo mismo, una vez consumido el fuego las cenizas desaparecían tan fugazmente que ninguno entendía la complejidad y belleza de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El vacío era tan grande…y llenarlo con palabras carentes de significado, falacias a todas luces… Te amo, esa es la frase: la expresión más pura y hermosa en cualquier idioma; el sentimiento eterno, inmutable… No podían decirlo, no se atrevían a hacerlo a pesar de ser la costumbre post-coito, el embuste emocional más difundido.

Eso lo comprendían bien los dos y les causaba ira, culpabilidad.

Porque no lo sentían.

Un alma regular, una anciana dama nacida en otro siglo en cuna de oro ornada de tules y campánulas blancas, que había florecido en su adolescencia gracias al amor y cuidado de sus padres. Durante su vida disfrutó del amor de un noble caballero, con una descendencia prolífica y una vejez tranquila y feliz… tantas bellas escenas desfilaron ante los ojos de los shinigamis que no pudieron evitar aquel nudo en la garganta, síntoma natural de ciertos sentimientos.

Grell se adelantó sin siquiera mirar a su compañero. Él se encontraba estático, petrificado. Nunca pensó que el último recuerdo de la anciana fuera a causarle tal punzada en el pecho, "_Ni siquiera en la muerte te olvidaré, amor._"

No recordaba su vida humana, pero había un sentimiento de nostalgia, ese que la tranquila voz de la dama había tocado, le recordó… que ciertamente hubo alguien a quien había amado, un día tal vez hace mil años, pero lo había hecho. Y lo había olvidado.

Sentía ira, rabia, dolor. El sexo no puede llenar el vacío, pero de todas formas iba a intentarlo. Nunca supo cuándo llegó a la Central, y mucho menos a la habitación de Sutcliff. El pelirojo nunca le negaba una noche de libertinaje, siempre y cuando no fuera en su cama. Pensó que le gritaría, que lo golpearía y lo llevaría arrastrando a su propio cuarto, donde lo follaría salvajemente como sólo él podía hacerlo. Era precisamente lo que necesitaba, violencia, placer y dolor físico para ignorar el sentimiento que le envenenaba el alma.

Pero en esa ocasión Grell no era Grell.

Parecía una muñeca rota, desecha y triste sobre la cama. Por un minuto Will pensó que había muerto ahogado por la dura almohada que bloqueaba su rostro, pero la espalda del pelirojo subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente en una extraña cadencia respiratoria. En silencio se acurrucó a su lado, pasando el brazo por debajo el costado de Grell logrando que se girara hacia él. Era una figura lamentable, quizá tanto como él mismo. Negras lágrimas habían surcado su rostro, inclementes de esa piel de porcelana que solía ruborizarse con tan poco en la intimidad, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar hacía mucho y sus lentes eran trizas esparcidas por la cama. ¿Con cuánta fuerza los habría destrozado? Las gafas de un shinigami no son cosa fácil de quebrar.

Las palabras estaban de más, diríase que al fin compartían un sentimiento. Aunque fuera tan solo dolor.

Tal vez no podían llenar el vacío con sexo desenfrenado y opio, pero esa noche lo intentarían de manera distinta.

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado.

Recuerden: RR = 3


End file.
